


30 Fluff prompts

by SayaYamabuki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 30 short fics of fluff, F/F, pairings will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayaYamabuki/pseuds/SayaYamabuki
Summary: 30 small fics based on prompts I found. Will (hopefully) update regularly! Tags to be added as the chapters go on!





	30 Fluff prompts

Saya didn't get sick often, but when she did get sick, she was out for an entire week. Arisa realised after her girlfriend had gotten sick the first two times since they started living together. So when Saya began coughing at the start of the week she forced the girl on the couch, wrapped in a large, warm, blanket.

"Arisa. I'm fine. It's a little cold, nothing more. Please at least let me open the bakery. You can handle it from there!" 

"No. You're staying on the couch today too. Don't argue with me." 

"It's been three days!"

"Do you want to turn out like your mother?" Arisa knew that was a nasty move and she instantly felt guilty. She swallowed hard and climbed onto the couch next to Saya. Her sickly girlfriend wrapped both of her arms around her neck and rested her head on her shoulder. Arisa tensed up but made sure not to move. ".... Sorry."

"No... I get it. It's just that....I don't like sitting around like this. You understand that better than anyone."  

"I know..." Arisa wiggled a little and subsequently moved an arm around Saya's waist, pulling her even closer. Saya effectively snuggled up against her and Arisa had to avert her gaze to keep herself from inhaling a dozen bacteria from her sick lover.

"You're going to get sick too," She said upon noticing the action.

"I'm aware." Saya snickered at that. She let go of Arisa briefly to grab the blankets and wrap them around both of them. Arisa felt comfy and warm and seeing Saya wrapped in a blanket and leaning against her made her heart flutter a little. A small smile formed on her lips and she rested her own head against her girlfriend's 

"If we go down, we'll go down together, right?" 

"Gosh love, you're making it sound like I'm dying."

"It looks a little like that sometimes. You wouldn't stop sneezing this morning. Your eyes were all red and teary too, I almost thought you were actually tearing up while watching free willy.' 

"..... I was."

"I'm sorry." Arisa's face coloured red, but she couldn't look away from the expression Saya was making. She was pouting at first but her lips curled into a shit-eating grin and then finally she bursted out into laughter. It was way too cute, and it made her smile even more. She reached forward and grabbed the remote before cuddling up close to Saya again and making sure the blankets were firmly around them. 

"We'll close the bakery for the rest of the weekend and use the time to get better while watching those cheesy drama shows you like so much." 

"You're not sick yet though...?" 

"I might as well be." 

Arisa didn't even need to gaze away from the tv to know Saya was smiling. Once the tv was on the channel Saya liked, Arisa put the remote down on the couch next to her and settled even closer to her lover. 

"You best be happy I love you." 

"Yes Ma'am! I love you~" 

Arisa shook her head a little. She looked at Saya to see her watching the tv with the biggest smile on her lips. 

This was fine. This made her happy. This was all she needed right now. 


End file.
